


Bad Man Good Boyfriend

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Gay, Good and Evil, M/M, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, Opposite sides of the Spectrum, Opposites Attract, Silent Protagonist, Yaoi, evil boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd sets his sights on the new Titan recruit, Jericho, and tries try to make a relationship work, despite being on opposite sides of the spectrum.





	Bad Man Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Jericho Wilson is Joey Wilson, apparently. I've never heard him be called that, Joey, but I looked around and they are indeed the same person.

**Bad Man Good Boyfriend**

_Kyd Wykkyd sets his sights on the new Titan recruit, Jericho, and tries try to make a relationship work, despite being on opposite sides of the spectrum._

At H.I.V.E Tower, Kyd Wykkyd sits on the couch with the rest of his team members, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous and SeeMore. It is movie night, so they have three bowls of popcorn, one just for mammoth, one being shared with Kyd Wykkyd and See-more and the third one being shared between Billy Numerous and Gizmo. They are watching a horror movie featuring a crazed serial killer, killing off people left and right.

Kyd's mind drifts during a calm moment, he thinks about what it would be like to do something like this but, with someone else, and in a more intimate way.

Kyd runs with his thoughts for bit and starts thinking of his options. Right off the bat, he knows it's no one in his team, he doesn't think of them in that way and he rather not in any case. Perhaps maybe one of the Titans? Impractical, besides they're all somewhat annoying and getting in his way. The only one that might even be considerable would the blonde who has been with the Titans for about a week.

Wykkyd tries to think of the boy's name, he knows he's heard it every now and then, but nothing comes to mind. Kyd figures the best way to know is to start some trouble. Knowing that he's tired from the day's adventures and that the titans will just gang up on him, he decides to wait until he has all his energy back.

Later, Kyd Wykkyd easily takes the large rare gem as his teammates fight off the teen Titans. As Kyd flees with the prize, his path is blocked by Jericho, Kyd quickly teleports behind the boy and forces him against the nearby wall. As Kyd silently inhales, a sweet smell fills his nose. He leans a bit closer to Jericho to get a better sample.

However, Jericho uses this sudden closeness to head-butt Wykkyd with the back of his head; breaking free of the villain's hold. Jericho quickly turns around and tackles Wykkyd, who is forced to the ground.

Wykkyd tries not to look in Jericho's eyes as he tries to break free. Wykkyd manages to roll them over so he is on top but he finds himself staring down at Jericho and his large captivating green eyes. Kyd's hands are entangled with Jericho's as they struggle for dominance.

Kyd puts Jericho's hands above his head and his gaze travels lower, over the blonde's clothed chest. A small smile sparks on his face as he observes the seemingly helpless boy. Kyd now knows that, least when it comes to appearance, Jericho passes, however there are a few more tests he'll have to pass.

"Kyd, you idiot stop messing around and get going!" Gizmo demands as he rockets away from the Titans, getting Kyd's attention. Wykkyd glances back at Jericho before getting kicked off. Wykkyd picks himself up and looks at Jericho before running after Gizmo, with the others following close behind, having a slight smile on his face.

Later at Hive Tower, the gem has been handed over to Gizmo before the others decide to relax on the sofa. Kyd thinks about the fight he had with the Titans and their latest recruit, the cute blonde that can enter people's minds.

They never actually have fought each other before that but, Kyd has seen his skills several times prior, Jericho isn't an opponent to take lightly. However, the blonde didn't seem like he would be his, he was a hero and probably wouldn't go for someone on the other side. Kyd dislikes this, the uncertainty of it all so he decides that he wanted his answer soon. Jericho definitely looks good, very passably but, how well was he in a one on one fight, without his friends, that was what Kyd wanted to know next.

Wykkyd leaves to start up some trouble. He has no intention of fighting the entire team so, when he purposely trips an alarm in the mall, he hides out and waits for the Titans to arrive.

Kyd watches the Titans enter from the surveillance room, having easily knocked out the guards. When he spots Jericho, he waits for the Titans to split up before teleporting behind him.

Jericho is engulfed in darkness only to be pushed out of it seconds later, but now, outside and on a flat rooftop. Jericho gets up and turns around to see Kyd Wykkyd standing a short distance away. Jericho runs at the H.I.V.E. member and the two enter a stalemate, Jericho has caught one of Kyd's fists and Kyd has done the same.

The two are mere inches away from each other but, with different expressions, Kyd has a blank look on his face while Jericho has one of determination. They remain that way until Kyd falls backwards, taking Jericho with him. Kyd puts a foot to Jericho's waist and the blonde is monkey flipped onto the roof floor, landing on his back. Kyd jumps to his feet as Jericho quickly rolls onto his belly, already on all fours, and starts to get up.

Kyd delivers a set of punches, which Jericho blocks, before catching the blonde off guard with a kick to the stomach. Jericho stumbles back and to both of their surprise, finds himself at the edge of the rooftop.

Jericho looks behind him as he tries to regain his balance, but he is soon grabbed by Wykkyd. Wykkyd pulls him away from the edge, holding him in his arms for the first time. Jericho finds himself pressed against Wykkyd, he looks up confused. Wykkyd looks down at Jericho, his hand almost going up to his cheek but, instead Wykkyd pushes the blonde away in the opposite direction of the ledge.

Jericho stumbles, but is easily able to regain his balance. Jericho turns around to face Wykkyd. Though he's a bit more confused than before, he's not about to give up.

Just then his communicator goes off, Jericho reaches for it as he watches Wykkyd. He flips the top and sees Robin, he smiles lightly before going back to watch Kyd.

"Jericho, have you found the culprit? Do you know if anything else was taken aside from a few jewels?" Jericho nods at first then shows Robin, Kyd Wykkyd, who pulls out a necklace. "Is the rest of the H.I.V.E. there?" Jericho looks up at Kyd, who shakes his head as he puts the necklace back in his hidden pocket. Jericho looks back at Robin and then shakes his head with a shrug. "Well, where are you? We'll help." Jericho is about to show Robin the building across the street, which was the mall the rest of the titans are in, but notices Kyd rushing towards him.

Jericho drops the communicator as he blocks the series of attacks, Wykkyd purposefully steps on the device before using his foot to slide it behind him, far away from the blonde. Jericho scowls as he delivers a strong punch to Kyd's cheek.

Wykkyd goes on the defensive as Jericho throws punch after kick. Though they both manage to land successful blows on the other, they once again find themselves in another power struggle stalemate. Wykkyd, with his fingers untwined with Jericho's, leans his head a bit closer to the blonde's.

Jericho's head pulls back slightly but watches as Wykkyd then pulls back as well. Kyd now raises their hands higher above their heads. As Wykkyd raises their hands, Jericho finds them getting closer to each other, soon their bodies are pressed against each other.

Jericho sees this as a decent opportunity to attack his assailant, but he doesn't as Kyd stares into his eyes. Jericho looks up at Kyd, whose eyes are distracted for a moment, Jericho uses this chance to overpower Wykkyd, forcing him to the ground.

"Good work Jericho." Jericho turns his head to see Robin and the others getting onto the rooftop. Seeing the impending danger, Kyd pushes Jericho off then quickly teleports back home.

"Argh, he got away." Cyborg says as Jericho gets off the floor. "I don't get it. He already got what he wanted from the museum, why steal a necklace and some lousy pieces of jewelry from the mall?"

"Maybe it's part of a big plan?" Starfire asks, as unsure as the rest of her friends.

"Or maybe he's just taunting us." Robin says angry as he starts to head home. Jericho quickly taps his shoulders and his leader turns his head slightly. "What is it Jericho?"

Jericho signs what he believes was Wykkyd's master plan. _I think he wanted to fight me._

"Why would he want to do that?" Raven asks.

_I don't know but he brought me here moments after we spilt up. He also saved me from falling off a ledge._

Jericho signs for everyone to see.

"Really? Hmm. Well we'll won't know for sure unless we investigate. Let's rest up and tomorrow we'll break into their headquarters and see what we can uncover."

The next day, the Titans break into H.I.V.E. HQ; the Titans are teleported in by Raven; with most of the members of H5 in the living room, minus Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Titans go!" Robin shouts as he tosses an explosive under the couch. With the death of the couch the Titans begin their assault.

Billy Numerous pulls himself out from under the couch with See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. The H.I.V.E. trio intercepts the Titans, while Mammoth rushes out of the walk-in kitchen.

See-more fires eye shaped projectiles and Billy clones himself. Kyd takes a quick scan of the room, he finds Beastboy and Cyborg fighting Mammoth; Raven and Robin dealing with Billy's clones; and Starfire exchanging projectiles with See-more.

He doesn't see Jericho and at first, he goes to help Billy, but instead he teleports to Gizmo for safe measure. Gizmo is working on a large machine when Wykkyd appears in the workshop.

"It's those crud munching Titans, isn't it?" Gizmo asks, not fully expecting an answer. Gizmo sighs as he continues working. "Fine, just make sure they don't interrupt me, been working on this thing all night.

Wykkyd walks out of the room, carefully noting his surroundings. Kyd checks the nearby halls, seeing them empty he works his way up from the basement floors. He finds his suspicions to be right as he spots Jericho snooping around.

Wykkyd teleports in front of Jericho, who jumps in shock. Jericho steps back and gets ready to fight as Wykkyd does the same. There's a small pause before the two engage each other, trading blows for blows.

Jericho jumps back then lunges forward, punching Kyd in the face with one hand then the other, before grabbing his shoulders. Kyd is forced against the wall, who gathers his sense before looking down at Jericho. This time the courageous blonde wastes no time in activating his power. As soon as they lock eyes Jericho becomes intangible, ghost like, and he enters Kyd Wykkyd's body.

Jericho searches Kyd's mind for what their plan is and anything else that he thought would be helpful to know. Jericho as Kyd, runs back to Gizmo, however, on the way there he also searches for the real reason why Wykkyd singled him out. Just before he enters Gizmo's workshop, he pauses as he uncovered something about silent villain. Despite wanting time to ponder, he knows that it can wait so, he burst into the room.

"What are you doing here? I told you to-...wait a minute aren't your eyes usually red?" Gizmo says before Jericho jumps out of Wykkyd and into him, Kyd passing out as Jericho leaves his body. Jericho as Gizmo, dismantles the machine and takes the gem back.

Once the Titans leave, the teenage villains start putting things back to together, starting with the easiest things first.

The Titans return home after they return the prize gem to the museum. Jericho, though happy to have done right, is pondering what to do about Kyd Wykkyd now that he knows the young villain likes him. Kyd finds him attractive and a challenging fighter, it is nice to know that the villain respects him despite being adversaries.

Jericho, now with time to think, finds the idea is intriguing but not without problems. The young blonde stares out of the window of the T-car, not paying much attention to his friends, as he ponders his potential relationship.

He knows that his team probably won't be too keen on him having a villain boyfriend, he isn't even sure if he wants Kyd as a boyfriend for the same reasons. Jericho didn't even think of having a partner yet, though now he has an opportunity. He is very unlike the young villain, who clearly has an idea of what he wants to do with and to his potential boyfriend. Kyd also had his doubts on wanting Jericho as a partner but to Jericho's new found knowledge, Kyd is very satisfied with him.

Even when they return to Titan Tower, Jericho keeps to himself, this catches the attention of the other Titans. His friends ask if he is feeling ok and he informs them that he is just thinking and needs some time to himself. He spends the night in his room mulling things over as he strums his guitar. He finally decides, when he knew he couldn't spend any more time on the situation, that he should give Kyd a test of his own.

The next few days follow the same pattern, somewhere in the city someone is causing trouble and the titans have to put a stop to it, a few times it was the fault of the H.I.V.E, one time was due to Mumbo Jumbo, a mind controlled Wildebeest, and Johnny Rancid.

On a dark and stormy night, Wykkyd appears at Titan Tower's island, he knows he won't have much time to see Jericho but lately he hasn't been able to have any alone time with him. He either is stuck fighting someone else or the other Titans intervene far too soon for his liking.

Wykkyd teleports inside the tower, hearing the alarm go off just as the Titans themselves do too. He carefully stalks through the main hall, staring in the corner of the shadows. He sees the Titans run into his he living room and proceeds to carefully follow them. He pokes his head in to their living room where all the Titans are gathered and checking the surveillance monitor.

He spots the cute blonde in purple and teleports behind him, knowing he doesn't have a lot of time. He wraps up his surprised crush in his cape and they vanish in a black swirl. Kyd has them appear downtown, where he pushes Jericho out of the darkness and into the rain.

Jericho falls to his fours and gets up, seeing Wykkyd get in a fighting stance. Jericho holds out his hands then holds himself and shivers, rain starting to soak his clothes. Wykkyd lowers his guard and walks over to Jericho. Kyd stands next to Jericho and uses his cape to shield the blonde's body from the rain.

Jericho smiles as he looks up at Kyd Wykkyd, who teleports them somewhere else. They appear in a movie theater restroom, where Jericho pulls away from Wykkyd.

Jericho's communicator goes off but before he can properly answer it, Wykkyd's hand covers the top. Jericho looks at Kyd before slowly nodding, he disconnects the communicator for the time being before hooking it back on his belt. Kyd smiles lightly before he takes a step back as Jericho looks back at him with a smile.

Jericho points at the darker figure then forms at heart with his hands then points at himself. Kyd looks at Jericho and slowly nods before he is hugged. Wykkyd pulls Jericho in a stall and kisses him, cupping his cheeks lightly as he did so. Jericho stares at Kyd with surprise filled eyes but they soon relax and he takes Kyd's hand off of his face.

The two hold hands and leave the lavatory, entering the second floor of the movie theater. The two watch the remainder of a movie, during which Jericho steps out to call Robin on his communicator.

"Jericho, are you ok? Your communicator went off. What happened are you ok?"-Robin

Jericho nods and smiles before showing Robin the concession stand then the digital movie title.

"You can't be serious, are you at the movies? So, he kidnapped you just to hang out with you?" Robin says slightly annoyed, Jericho just nods with a smile as he finds himself enjoying their calm outing. "Alright, well I'm glad you're safe and since his friends haven't appeared; I'm guessing he's on his own. So, be careful and come back soon ok?" Jericho flashes a large smile before the video call is ended.

Jericho goes back to the movie theater and takes his seat next to Wykkyd who has retracted the armrest. When Jericho takes his seat, Kyd scoots closer to him and puts an arm around the Titan. Jericho gives a surprised but welcoming smile. Jericho turns to the giant screen before them, when it dawns on the blonde that he has no idea what movie they were viewing.

Jericho glances over to Kyd, who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Jericho internally sighs and accepts that it is going to be a surprise. The movie turns out to be an action movie, the movie is alright, somewhat living in an action movie of their own they found a few things be lack luster or glorified.

As the credits rolled Jericho stands up but Kyd stays where he is, reading the credits. Jericho taps Kyd's shoulder but the villain holds up a finger in his direction. Kyd leans towards he edge of his seat then points to a name, his hand moving as it raises. Jericho looks over to it and it was the actor who played the twist villain.

Seeing that actor's name, Kyd jumps out of his seat and rests and a hand on Jericho's shoulders. Jericho is hugged, as they sway back and forth Jericho pats Kyd on the back. Though after a few moments Jericho starts to struggle, hugs are nice but too long is awkward. Kyd releases Jericho and takes his hand. The two walk out and get some food, Jericho gets a hot dog and Kyd gets a slice of pizza, both of which Kyd pays for. Kyd then sneaks him into another movie on a higher level, where they eat their food.

Later, Jericho signs to Wykkyd that he wants to return home. Wykkyd nods and kisses him goodbye. Kyd takes Jericho to the living room of Titan Tower, where Jericho is embraced. Kyd holds the blonde, who in turn holds him with the intruder alarm blares in their ears. Just before the other Titans are on the scene, Kyd Wykkyd vanishes.

Seeing their friend returned, the Titans relax before they try to question him. Jericho, honestly states that he is tired and will have to talk to them tomorrow.

The next morning, Jericho silently yawns and stretches out his body. He wakes up later than usual, as he isn't one for late nights. When he enters the living room, he helps himself to the remaining breakfast and is approached by Robin.

"So, he took you to the movies..." Robin stands close to Jericho with his arms folded. Jericho nods as he sets down the plate of waffles. "Did he try anything? I don't mean if he put the moves on you, I just want to know if he tried to learn our weaknesses or plans or anything along those lines." With a smiling face, Jericho shakes his head.

"Blah blah blah, it could be a trap and blah blah blah you shouldn't trust him and other junk like that. You went on a date with him didn't you!? Was it fun? What is he like anyway? You know aside from being a bad dude." Beastboy cuts in, making Robin annoyed but also curious.

Jericho smiles as he glances to the side a light blush across his face before he signs.

 _Sweet, thoughtful...passionate but often laid back. Hard to tell what's he's thinking just by looking at him_.

"Oh, so he's kinda like you?" Beastboy says with a chuckle.

_I suppose so but he's a criminal and kinda touchy._

"Which is why I don't think you should be seeing him."-Robin interjects, pushing BB aside.

Jericho frowns and takes his defense.

 _I'm not going to help him with his evil plots, I'll stop him the best I can. Then he'll probably want to go out the next day, he really likes me and I like him_. _Please give him a chance Robin?_

Robin sighs as he looks at the ground then back at Jericho. "Fine, I guess as long as you aren't compromising yourself or us in anyway, you can still see him."

 _Thank you Robin_.

Beastboy and the others soon surround Jericho with their own questions, though Raven just listens.

At H.I.V.E Head Quarters, Kyd Wykkyd is on the ruined couch with See-more, the others are seemingly gone possibly doing their own thing.

"Soo... you disappeared last night. Any reason why?" See-more says as he glances at Kyd, who glances in the other direction. "Oh, come on you can tell me. Are you seeing someone?" Kyd glances back at See-more and nods, making See-more smile widely. "Oh, my god who is she?" See-more asks excitedly but Kyd just shook his head. "What? You won't tell me?"

Kyd shakes his head again and points to the male on the screen, looking straight ahead. "Hmm, what do you mean? Why ya pointing at the dude? Wait...a boy? OH! A boy! Really? I never pegged you for a- anyway who is he?"

Kyd just points to his head then to the nearest yellow object in the room. "God, you just love being vague. Anyone in particular? Or are you just being shy since you have a date~?" Wykkyd glances around the room, with a light blush, and See-more chuckles lightly. "Alright I'll let you keep your boyfriend a secret, for now, but I know more about him later ok?"

Wykkyd nods as he glances back at See-more, who is smiling brightly.

On a bright sunny day, the H.I.V.E. stare down the Titans in the middle of the street. Kyd nudges See-more, who glances over to him. Wykkyd points to Jericho, See-more adjusts his eye as his gaze follows through.

"What? Attack him first?" Kyd points to his head then back to Jericho. "He's blonde so what?" Kyd pauses then makes a heart shape with his fingers then points back to Jericho, who blushes slightly as he stares in their direction. "Oh my god! _Really though a Titan?_ Guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Good for you man but you better not be pulling any punches. Cuz if-"

"What are you two blabber mouths talking about!? Pay attention." Gizmo demands not taking his eyes off of Robin as he prepares himself for a fight.

"Uhh um nothing~" See-more says with a smile. Just then the Titans begin their attack, starting with Robin tossing explosives followed by an air assault from Starfire. Mammoth is rushed by Cyborg and Beastboy is surrounded by Billy clones.

Kyd stands behind See-more, who makes a shield stopping an energy blast from hitting them. Kyd engulfs his friend in darkness and teleports them behind the Titans. See-more smiles as he starts blasting away at the unsuspecting heroes.

Kyd runs at the group, using See-more's blast as cover, and jumps up before extending his foot; determined to incapacitate Raven first. Raven, who was knocked down by one of See-more's blasts, turns around see Kyd's foot flying towards her.

She makes a shield, which Kyd crashes into, then punches before getting forced off. Kyd back flips and regains his footing, he stares at Raven before running at her again. He dodges the objects she throws at him and this time he disappears before he gets too close to her.

Wykkyd appears a few feet to her left and with a running start manages to get a good kick in. In the far corner of his eye, he spots See-more fighting Jericho. He finds himself captivated at the way Jericho moves himself and a little jealous as he's not able to have an up-close look.

Wykkyd's eyes watch as Jericho dodges the projectiles. Eying the way his body follows through each move he makes. Watching the breeze going through the golden locks, the twists and turns of Jericho's hips. Jericho's big vibrant green eyes, completely took his cares away. Wykkyd especially finds the determined expression on Jericho's face just beautiful.

Wykkyd, to his hidden surprise, is lifted into the air by his feet then is hurled across the street and into a brick building. As Kyd gets up his eyes widen at the large pieces of debris falling around him, a particularly large piece manages to hit his head.

Kyd blacks out for a minute. He collapses among the debris as his friends are now at a disadvantage. When he comes back to his senses, Wykkyd picks himself up having to shake off the rubble. Wykkyd looks around to see his friends are being bested, he spots See-more being double teamed by Raven and Jericho.

He ponders trying to save his friends but sees the cops in distance and decides against it. Not wanting to go to jail, not even for a short amount of time, Wykkyd teleports himself back to HHQ. Now out of harm's way, Kyd takes a soothing bath before deciding to visit Jericho.

When he enters Titan Tower, there's no one around, the only company he can find is the trespasser alarm. He frowns and after a half hour of searching, he leaves.

Meanwhile, Jericho and his friends are cheerful as they're heading back home after most of the H.I.V.E. are heading to jail. Jericho sits in the backseat of the T-Car and looks out of the window.

"Friend Jericho, why are you not the happy? We are the victorious are we not?" Starfire asks, worrying about her friend.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just wondering about his evil _boyfriend_." Beastboy says with a chuckle.

Jericho blushes when Beastboy says boyfriend, then looks around at the rest of his friends.

"Well he got away, think he will be back?" Cyborg asks as he drives his T-car.

"He did break into our tower just to take Jericho out to the movies, so it's highly possible." Raven says in a dull monotone.

"Well we'll cross that bridge later, for now, who wants to go to Pizza Palace?" Robin asks, getting an unanimous yes.

The Titans spend the first hour at Pizza Palace like hey spend every 1st hour, deciding one what to get as a group. When they finally decided on what they want they calm down from their pizza preference and are able to talk like friends against. Despite the calm air, Jericho is keeping to himself. He smiles to his friends and nods from time to time but he wonders about Kyd Wykkyd. He briefly noticed him watching him, he didn't catch Kyd's expression but he knew that the teen villain was distracted.

Jericho eats his pizza, looking up to his friends as they joyously enjoy the day. Jericho, knowing that he is far from miserable, can't help but feel a bit different. The blonde swallows chewed pizza, finding solace that he's bound to see Kyd again. Jericho couldn't pin point what made him dissonant, it could be that Wykkyd got a way but as he thinks about it was more he fact that he didn't want Wykkyd to be in jail. This is one of the problems with their relationship, at some point Kyd Wykkyd will have to go to jail, maybe even prison, and Jericho would have to visit him there. The young hero takes another bite of his pizza, staring at nothing as he eats in silence.

Later, as night begins to fall, the Titans are gathered in the lobby as the intruder alarm has gone off.

"Anyone have a guess as to who?" Raven says sarcastically. Jericho glances over his shoulder to see Wykkyd behind him with a hand on his cape. Kyd is suddenly trapped by a black barrier just before he could take Jericho away. The Titans turn around to face the captured villain, who punches the black barrier but, nothing happens. "I told ya he'd come back."

"I don't know if this is sad, stupid or sweet." Cyborg says with a smile as Robin walks in front of Wykkyd.

"I had a hunch too, Raven. Well, Kyd Wykkyd, I'll let you date Jericho but this time you have to stay here, I want to keep an eye on you." Robin states, getting no response from the teenage criminal, just a blank stare as he his body is covered by his black cloak. "Hmm. Raven you can release him."

The barrier melts away and Wykkyd glances over the team before his eyes lock onto Jericho's. Kyd walks over to him, having little space between them then kisses him. Jericho blushes brightly, his eyes widening as he tries to pull away.

Wykkyd, on the other hand, has his eyes closed and when he feels Jericho pull away he wraps his arms around him. One arm around his waist and another behind his head, keeps the surprised Jericho in place. Wykkyd slowly pulls back seeing the effect of his actions on Jericho's highly reddened face.

A smirk spreads his face as Jericho is blushing furiously from embarrassed excitement. His gaze travels around, the other Titans are equally shocked even Raven, though her surprise is to a less noticeable degree.

Wykkyd takes Jericho's hand and pulls him over to the couch, Jericho sits beside him, watching as Kyd places a hand on his leg. Jericho's neck is kissed as the hand goes up to his chest and inside his purple vest.

Kyd has an eye on the others as he rubs Jericho, who closes his eyes in pure embarrassment. Jericho gasps as Kyd's other hand grips his crotch. He goes down to stop it but, his hands just ends up gripping Wykkyd's wrist. Jericho squeezes his thighs together hoping to stop the hand from moving as he feels incredibly embarrassed. Kyd, however, is just enjoying his deviant act, though also enjoying that Jericho isn't outraged as much as just hot and bothered.

When Jericho opens his eyes again, feeling that Wykkyd has stopped his actions, he finds that they are alone. He briefly looks around the room then looks at Wykkyd and cups his face, giving him a kiss. The kiss is long and slow, both going at their own comfortable pace.

Wykkyd pulls away slowly, Jericho pants as he feels the heat of passion left by Kyd's actions. Jericho smiles as Wykkyd pulls himself away from him by an inch then points to the TV. Jericho nods and goes to find the remote, the two watch a scary movie, curling up to each other. Jericho isn't as into it as Kyd is, who barely let his eyes leave the screen, Jericho often hid his head in Wykkyd's cloak. Jericho isn't a fan of all the nitty gritty violence, while Wykkyd did though he also enjoyed making Jericho cling to him when he needed to avoid a scarce scene. A loud ringing catches the two by surprise but when they leave the couch they see that it was just the arrival of delivery pizza.

"Are you sure you two will actually be able to eat the pizza? It would take time away from sucking face. If ya ask me looks like he rather eat you then the pizza." Beastboy taunts the mute pair as he takes a slice. Jericho blushes as Kyd just looks at the pizza.

 _He stopped once we were left alone._ Jericho signs with a blush on his face.

"Really? He seemed far too into it to just stop."

"Why is your face the red, friend Jericho? What is this sucking of the face?" Starfire asks as she looks at Jericho then to Beastboy.

"It means kissing, here it is a sign of passion. And for the redness uh it's called blushing usually happens with passion or embarrassment." Robin says holding the box of pizza open for the Titans. He watches Jericho and Beastboy banter back and forth, but Kyd shows no interest in what is being said.

Wykkyd takes a slice then taps Jericho then points to the living room before leaving. "I don't want any pieces of pizza on the couch got it?" Wykkyd didn't respond as he continued walking. Robin growls as he watches the criminal go back to the couch but, he relaxes slightly as he turns to Jericho. "Get him a plate, please."

Jericho nods before quickly going to do just that, with a slice in his hand he gets two plates. He puts his slice on one then he walks over to Wykkyd and hands him the other plate. Wykkyd takes it and puts what's lefts of his slice on it before resting it on his lap. Kyd looks at Jericho as he takes his first bite of the pizza with a smile on his face. Kyd starts playing the movie they were watching and pries his eyes away from his date.

They continue watching the movie, finishing their slices after which Kyd, now having some thinking time, watches Jericho. He notices that the boy turns away from the TV completely when someone is about to axed off. Kyd found that a bit odd, he wouldn't think Jericho would be as unfazed by as he himself was but, he didn't expect the exact opposite.

Realizing that he's being stared at, Jericho turns his head away to look at his boyfriend. Kyd stares at Jericho, somewhat puzzled, the gears in his mind turn before Wykkyd takes action. Kyd gets closer to Jericho and slowly puts an arm around him. Jericho is also handed the remote, so, he asks if he can change what they watch. Kyd Wykkyd nods and Jericho changes to something more pleasant. After a few hours of watching TV together and having more pizza, Jericho believes that the date is complete. Jericho tells Kyd that it was late and that he had fun. Getting the message Kyd nods and smiles but doesn't leave just yet.

Kyd Wykkyd takes Jericho's hand and pulls him off the couch. Jericho is pulled close and is hugged. Jericho pats Wykkyd's back, as the young male rests his head on his chest. With the TV off and the other Titans leaving them alone, it is a quiet moment. Wykkyd slowly parts from Jericho the reaches into his suit and pulls out a red thorn-less rose. Jericho smiles brightly through his surprise and takes the rose. He smells it, its aroma fills his nose. He returns his gaze to Kyd, who has already taken his leave.

Jericho frowns but then glances down at the rose and smiles to himself, spinning it back and forth in his gentle grasp.

The following night the intruder alarm goes off, a few of the titans just groan at the loud menace, already having a pretty good idea of who it was. Their suspicions are proved to be correct as they spot Kyd Wykkyd in the kitchen. Jericho goes over to the H.I.V.E member who was looking through their fridge. The other Titans, aside from Robin leave the two to their own devices.

Aware of the nearing Jericho, Kyd closes the fridge door and turns to face his boyfriend. Kyd holds out his hand and motions Jericho to come closer, having his other hand on an inter handle in his cloak.

Jericho smiles as he's about to take Kyd's hand but then looks back to his leader. Kyd, however, takes Jericho away before Robin could utter a single word. Jericho finds himself in front of a diner, he turns to Kyd and gives the man in dark attire a glare. Kyd, unfazed, motions for Jericho to enter the diner first. Jericho does so with some annoyance while Kyd follows right behind him with nothing but joy. The two are shown a booth where they are handed menus.

The duo order by pointing to their desired meal and using their fingers to answer any suggestions their sever gives them. Their date goes over well, Jericho leads their conversation though Kyd does find a way to respond to as much of it as he can. When it comes time for desert, Jericho passes so Kyd decides to pass as well. They are soon given the bill and to Jericho's surprise, Kyd picks up the entirety of it, in cash.

Jericho is soon escorted out by his boyfriend, who is taking his arm. Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd stand outside of the diner, Jericho is signing that he had a great time when Kyd teleports them to the forest covered mountain on the outskirts of town. Jericho looks around then to Kyd who motions Jericho to follow him. Curious, Jericho does just that, Wykkyd takes Jericho to the highest point of the forest. There, Wykkyd lays down and pats the spot next to him. With a soft smile, Jericho lays next to his boyfriend and they stare up at the stars.

[This was going to be the start of ch2 that I just ran with but I decided against it]

A week later, Robin sits with his friends as they fight over what movie to watch. The fight is mostly between Beast boy and Cyborg, who aren't listening to anyone else's ideas.

Robin eventually manages to help the two make a small compromise and they soon all watch the movie. However, a quarter of the way in, the Titan alarm goes off. The movie pauses itself as the map of the city goes up, showing where the trouble is.

"I bet it's just Jericho's bad boy wanting to see him again, so they can kiss and junk." Beastboy says as he makes kissing faces at Jericho, who blushes and crosses his arms.

"No, this is ...a distress signal...from the Hive..."-Robin says surprised.

"Should we really help them?"-Cyborg asks.

"I don't know could just be a front."-Beastboy says, unsure with the rest of his team.

"I don't know, if this really was just about Jericho, Kyd would have just come here himself. No, I think they really want or well need our help."-Robin says with his hand gripping his chin.

"So, we're actually going to help the bad guys?"-Beastboy says as Robin starts to walk away.

"We have to help those who need it...even if they're bad guys. Come on Titans, the faster we leave the faster we can finish the movie." Robin states before he and his team head over there. The team arrive on the scene, and walk into HHQ, the door opens for them then closes once all of them are inside.

Robin looks around, the halls light up as they walk through them. The sound of a movie playing soon becomes the source or their focus. They enter the living room to see a movie playing then suddenly turns off.

"Uhh hello? Why did you send us a distress signal?" -Robin said a bit angrily.

"If this is a prank I'm so not laughing." -Beastboy growls out.

"Raven, Beastboy, check the right tower, Cyborg and Starfire check this one, Jericho and I will see what we can uncover here. Titans go!"

The team fans out in their respective teams and look around with a careful eye. Jericho went to the other side of the couch, he observes the couch before he picks up the remote.

He points it at the TV and hits the power button but nothing happens. He gets closer to the TV as Robin comes over to him.

"What's up?" Robin asks before he is handed the remote, he presses a few buttons but once again nothing happens. "Hmm that's weird. Wasn't it just working a second ago?"

Meanwhile, in the right-hand tower, Raven is checking the upper levels while Beastboy checks the bottom. Raven floats through the halls, phasing through the walls. Beastboy is in the form of a bat, using echo-location to see if anyone is in a respective room.

Starfire flies slowly through the halls of the lower levels of the left-hand tower, opening all doors she can and calling out in them. Cyborg does the same as he walks to room from room, turning on the lights and giving a look around.

"Hey guys, I found the short bald one." Beastboy says over the communicator. "He's in

his room asleep but he's not looking all that hot."

"What do you mean Beastboy? Did you find him attractive before?"

"EW gross no! I mean that's he looks worse than usual, like really bad. Something must've gotten to him."

"The muscle brain is in his room too and has seen better days. It looks like he was definitely fighting someone. Are we going to take him to a hospital?"-Raven

"Good work guys, if you find anyone else bring them back here. If any of you find the others we'll take them all to the hospital if not then we'll just take those two."-Robin says as he looks over at Jericho, who manages to turn on the TV. Robin walks over to him, picking up the DVD case from the table and looking at it. "Resurrection of the Mutated Super Lion..."

Robin turns it over and reads the back. "Everyone's nightmare has returned from 100 years in the grave to exact its clawed revenge on the world that killed it. Everyone's life depends on the shoulders of the child of Erica and Tyler, who doesn't even believe in the creature...guess this is what they we watching when they were attacked."

Robin glances up when his shoulder is tapped, he looks up to see Jericho's focus solely on the screen.

On the screen; Kyd Wykkyd is in a tree, his clothes in ruins, and he's looking down. Just below him is the monster looking around the dark tree filled forest. Just then Kyd's hive communicator goes off, the scene shows Billy with five of his clones huddled together, their faces lit up from their communicator.

"Come on, come on, pick up, pick up."-Billy says with a shaky voice.

"They're probably dead..."-Billy clone1.

"We never should have split up." -Billy clone 2.

"I miss Mammoth." -Billy clone 3.

The scene goes back to Kyd Wykkyd, who sees the Lion starting to climb the tree so he throws beeping communicator away. Both he, Robin and Jericho are glad to see the mutant lion go in that direction.

Jericho sits on the couch, taking a much-needed breath as Kyd runs in the opposite direction. Robin goes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry he won't die, I think when they do uh reach a point where they can't go on that they get transported back to their rooms."

Jericho gives a weak smile before their communicators go off, startling him.

"I have found the See-more, I believe he too was in fierce combat."-Starfire says.

"Titans, Jericho and I have figured out what happened, well the basics: Control Freak has trapped them in a horror movie. He's the only one with that kind of power."-Robin

"Why would Control Freak attack the H.I.V.E, aren't they on the same side?"-Cyborg

"Maybe they're turning on each other? Maybe the Hive did something? Anyway, more importantly. Which horror movie?"-Beastboy

"Uhh the uh Resurrection of the Mutated Super Lion...have you heard of it Beastboy?"

"Uhh kinda I know about the first one, Attack of the Mutated Super Lion, was a hit, with blood and gore and good characters and a good ending then there was "The Cub of Mutated Super Lion." which was weird according to the fan base but not terrible enough to not watch, this would be the third and-"

"Do you have anything useful to say Beastboy?"-Raven

"Uhh no, I stay away from super gore movies. Sorry. Is anyone still inside the movie?"

"Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd." -Robin

"Oh, and how are they fairing against this creature known as the Mutated Super Lion?"-Starfire.

"Kyd Wykkyd just out smarted the monster and Billy is uhh coping, I guess. I guess in the movie they actually do die or at least look like they're dead but-"

"They're actually transported here? So, Control Freak doesn't actually want to kill them. But then why attack them in the first place?"-Raven

"Because Johnny Rancid needs the tower to build some sort of super robot. I'm guessing he's the leader of the two."-Cyborg

"Dude how do you know that?"-Beastboy

"Because I'm looking right at him, he's in their generator messing with it. He also has a few friends helping him. Star, you're close, right? Mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course, not friend Cyborg."-Starfire says joyfully.

"Take him down you two, everyone else find Control Freak and bring him to the living room, we need him to free the other Hive members."

"I can't believe we're actually saving these guys..."-Beastboy.

"It's what we do Beastboy we help those in need, it is our job as heroes. "-Raven

"Exactly even if they're bad guys. you guys have any clue to where Control Freak is hiding?"-Robin

"Probably somewhere where he can watch everything. But that could be anywhere, this place is gigantic how do they pay for all of it?"-Beastboy.

"I'm guessing by stealing."-Raven

"Greeting Titans, looking for me?"-Control Freak says, appearing on the screen.

"Control Freak." Robin growls out as he and Jericho get off the couch and scowl at the obese man.

"The one and only, you'll never find me Titans."

"Release the H.I.V.E. Five Control Freak!"

"Can't just do that, they'd probably want revenge and all that but if you really want them back. I can fast forward to their deaths. And of its anything like the others I'm sure it'll be bloody~" Control Freaks says before the movie fast forwards to Billy, who runs inside a trailer.

"Guys, Control Freak has fast forwarded the movie, we'll be getting the others soon..." Robins aye into his communicator. "Who's closest to Billy Numerous's room? And where is his room?"

"I am Robin, I believe it was on the level 30. However, at the moment I am assisting Cyborg against the various machines Johnny of Rancid has ordered to attack us and o fear abandoning him will lead to bad times."

"Ok you guys keep it up, whose closest to Kyd's room?"

"I am, his room is in the upper left part of the tower, on level 12."-Raven says.

"Beastboy where are you?"

"Working my way upstairs with a baby on the shoulders, on level 6." Beastboy says annoyed.

"Think you can get Kyd while Raven gets Billy?"

"Sure, dude but I'm not a pack mule just cuz I can just turn into one."-Beastboy complains, slightly cheering himself up.

Robin glances over to Jericho who has his eyes closed and his hands over his ears. Robin walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder, the teenage hero glanced up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Jericho, why don't you go give a Beastboy a hand, he could use it."

Jericho nods and quickly leaves as Robin monitors the screen, grimacing and cringing at what he sees.

**~Starfire and Cyborg~**

Starfire blasts a self-aware drill as it was about to drill into her cybernetic friend, who was forced down by wires. Cyborg brakes free and picks himself up. Cyborg runs toward the self-aware generator. Starfire covers him by blasting the nearby robots, but they are only sent backwards instead of destroyed.

"These tiny things are quite resilient."-Starfire as she continues to blast the robots.

"All we gotta do, Star, is take out the big one and we'll be home free." Cyborg says as he blasts the wires going for his feet.

Starfire fires a beam at the wires creeping up on Cyborg as he makes his way towards Johnny, punching larger machine out of his way.

With a clear shot in his view Cyborg blasts the generator's base. With a series of short explosions, the generator powered down and Johnny walked out, coughing.

"You're gonna do hard time Jonny boy." Cyborg says pointing his blaster at Johnny, who just smirks at him.

"You can't stop me this time Titans, my new monster will be the biggest and baddest one there ever was!" Johnny exclaims confidently and loudly.

"We'll see about that." Cyborg says before blasting Johnny, knocking him into the back wall. The crazed mechanic gets up and charges at the teen. Cyborg blasts him again but gets the same result, he growls as he powers up for a more powerful blast. "Star, let's shut him down for good."

"Yes, we shall do the cleaning of the clock that is his." Starfire eyes glow green and the two blast him and their beams combine.

The blue and green energy wave collide against the criminal, impaling him into the wall.

"And that's how we do it!" Cyborg cheers before he notices Johnny getting up again. "Uhh..."

"That is not the normal correct?"

"Yeah...huh, wait a minute..." Cyborg walks closer to Johnny and notices that he has wires sticking out and a metal exoskeleton. "He's a robot."

"He is not the real Rancid Johnny?"

"Nope, hold on I'mma call Robin...yo Robin got a new head line for ya?"

"What's up Cyborg?"-Robin asks.

"You ok dude? You look a little green?"

"I'll be ugh fine, what have you found out?"

"Johnny's a fake and I'm taking a closer look here, yeah he just trashed it. I'm beginning to think that this was just to keep us busy."

"Well come back to the living room, we'll get the H.I.V.E to the hospital and put an end to whatever is going on here."

"Got it." Cyborg states before he closes his communicator.

**~Beastboy~**

The green hero is in the form of a kangaroo with Gizmo in his pooch. Beastboy morphs back to his human form as he reaches Kyd's room. He hears footsteps behind him, he turns his head to see Jericho walking towards him.

"Hey you gonna be ok? He's probably not gonna be in the best condition when we get him." Jericho just nods as they enter the room, the room is dark even with the light turned on. "Huh kinda looks like Raven's room but a little more welcoming..."

Jericho just nods slightly and walks over to the empty bed and sits on the edge, waiting. "Woah dude there are tons of gems here." Jericho glances overs to Beastboy, who's rifling through the drawers. The green lad is soon inaudibly scolded and then directed to leave. "Jeez calm down, you can't pretend that you're not curious about what he has lying around here."

Jericho crosses his arms as he stands in front of Beastboy, who frowns. "Fine whatever, man you're usually more fun than this...hey looked who decided to join us." Beastboy says as he looks over Jericho's shoulder.

Jericho quickly turns around to see his boyfriend in his bed unconscious and badly wounded.

"Hey you carry the little guy. Since your friend is probably gonna be a handful, I'll carry him." Beastboy says as he hands Gizmo to Jericho, who takes him as he worriedly looks down at Kyd. His green ally transforms into a gorilla and puts the unconscious villain over his shoulder.

The Titans regroup in the lobby with the knocked out H.I.V.E. teens, with Raven having them floating in a dark bubble off the ground.

"You know a thought has occurred to me while I was overseeing the remaining H.I.V.E."-Robin

"What is it Robin?"-Starfire

"If the H.I.V.E was trapped inside the movie, who sent the distress call?"

"Perhaps after they got out?"

"None of these guys could a move an inch of they wanted to."-Cyborg says poking Mammoth, seeing if he'll get any type of reaction but getting none.

"Maybe it was Control Freak to lure us here."-Raven

"But why do that? I mean if he could've trapped us inside a horror movie why not do that instead of dragging us all the way over here?"-Beastboy

"..to get us away from the tower, so Johnny could actually do something..."

"We better hurry just thinking about that no-good motorcycle nut job in my tower- Ooo!" Cyborg, filling with anger and concern for his tower.

The Titans agree on that notion and quickly leave for the nearest hospital.

"Oh dude...guys come quick!" Beastboy says as he stares out a hospital window, the other Titans quickly join him and gasp as they see their home blasting off.

"What is that manic doing to my baby!?"-Cyborg

"It appears that he is flying our home like the plane of air."-Raven

"We have to stop him, Titans go!" -Robin

On Robin's command, the Teen Titans hurry outside and hurry to their home, with Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire flying above the T-car. The car stops as the tower moves goes higher and higher. Raven uses her magic to make the T-car fly. The Titans fly up to the airborne tower, using the car to break in.

The T-car flies though the living room window, crashing into the couch and ending up crashing through the doors in the back. "Aw man that's gonna not gonna buffer out easily."

"Worry about your car after we fix our tower, who knows what's Johnny is up to." Robin says as he gets out of the car, with his other team mates joining him.

The Titans split up in teams, half going to find Johnny the other half going to find Control Freak. They all race through the halls, having to counter the new defensive system.

**~Control Freak and Johnny Rancid~**

"Hurry up, it's only a matter of time before they get here." Control Freak warns over the ear piece in Johnny's ear.

"You've been saying that for the last hour either shut up or go l make me a sandwich. I'm almost done rerouting all the power soon I'll link this with the hive tower of those brats and then I'll-"

"We'll."

" **I'll** destroy the whole city! Ahaha!" Johnny exclaims as he pushed buttons on a massive machine, which soon glowed with a light blue array.

"Wait, if you destroy the city whose-"

"Shut up! I don't need you poking holes in my plan."

"Uhuh...you're gonna have company in about five minutes." Control Freak says with a bored tone before the sound of him sipping a soda is heard.

"So, they are here, hundredth times the charm eh remote boy."

"Can it guy who bathes as often as a Halgerina worker."

"The hell is that?"

"It's- it'll take far too long to explain. Okay so-"

"Well well look who's here to spoil all my fun." -Rancid, speaking to the Teen Titans through the speakers.

"Try not to get your butt handed to you."

**~Johnny Rancid~**

Johnny stood across from Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, a massive machine behind him.

"Better be careful, you hit this baby and we all come crashing down and right now we're hovering over the city." Rancid states smugly.

"You're still going down nut job." Cyborg

"Ha! You Titan losers don't stand a chance!" Johnny laughs as he turns to quickly input a code into the machine. The machine roars as lights flash. Johnny laughs louder as the tower shakes.

"We have to stop him now! Raven! Star! Keep him busy, I'll power down the tower's core." Cyborg orders as he runs towards Johnny, who turns around to meet Cyborg's fist. Cyborg mans the keyboard trying to figure out the correct combination of keys in order to terminate Johnny's command.

Raven backs up Starfire, who is keeping Johnny away from Cyborg through a volley of star bolts.

"It's no use. There's no why you can diffuse it before it goes off. It'll write my name across the city and the whole world will know who it belongs to!" Johnny boasts loudly before laughing maniacally.

**~Control Freak~**

Robin, Beastboy and Jericho were walking down a hallway. The lights flicker and they could hear Control Freak's voice through the sound system.

"Well done Titans for making it this far but you are all doomed, I have rigged this part to make sure none of you could ever reach me mwuhahaha!" Control Freak laughs as the hallway morphs into a deadly obstacle course, with flame throwers large on the walls, spikes raising from the floor, and lasers covering nearly every inch of the wall way. The three Titans look at each other with nervous hesitation.

Control Freak continues to laugh from his safe spot in the control room, before taking a sip of his soda from the Titan fridge.

"This is perfect! Those fools will never get past my traps, I bet Rancid is having as good of luck as I am." Control Freak boasts before he goes to one of the many cameras, looking at Cyborg at the generator's computer. "Knew it, he's blowing this thing, I knew I had to be the brains of the group. Luckily, I input a backup code that will activate the second the first one code is complete. Nothing can stop me now! Ahaha- is that the H.I.V.E!? What are they doing here? They should still be in the hospital!"

**~Hive 5~**

Mammoth is the first to wake up, he lets out a pained groan as he raises his upper body. Being in the right-hand corner let's him look out the window, seeing the floating and glowing Titan Tower. Mammoth raises an eyebrow at the site before looking dead ahead seeing Gizmo, still resting in his gurney.

Mammoth slides the curtains back to see Billy Numerous snoring. Mammoth groans as he pulls the curtains over, leaning backwards. The sound of footsteps get his attention so he stays alert, a few moments later he see Kyd Wykkyd approach the window.

"Ain't that a site? Looks like those good doers are in a world of trouble." Mammoth says casually, getting a stare from Kyd. A few seconds pass before the villain in dark attire goes over to Gizmo. Kyd shakes Gizmo back and forth and eventually gets his desire.

"Ah! Hey hey hey! What are you doing!? Get off me! That hurts! You crud munch sicko!"-Gizmo shouts in anger at the rough awakening. Gizmo is lifted out of his bed and carried to the window, where he witnesses a beam strike the city. "Woah those Titans have lost it." Gizmo says before he is shaken again." Hey knock it off!"

Kyd tosses Gizmo to Mammoth, both of which groan at the impact. Wykkyd walks over to them and encases them in darkness. The three appear in Titan tower, Kyd falling to his knees from pushing himself.

"What? Why are we here? We should be recovering, we're in no condition to fight the Titans."-Mammoth states as he is on his back, laying in the Titans' living room.

"Guessing he has a plan, or something not much we can do though."-Gizmo sitting on top of Mammoth, watching Kyd get up from over his shoulder. "So, Kyd Wykkyd, why did you drag us here? Uh I mean what do you expect us to do?"

Kyd holds his side as he walks to Gizmo then points to the main computer. Fighting his pain and his exhaustion Kyd lifts Gizmo up and holds him in front of the main computer's key board. Gizmo groans loudly but gives in. Gizmo searches the system for the where about the Titans are and what's going on with their tower. Despite every second hurting him, Kyd maintains Gizmo's elevated position. Thankfully Gizmo is fast and is in the surveillance system. He locates each of the Titans as wells as Johnny Rancid and Control Freak.

"Control Freak? Why is he here?" -Gizmo

"Did you say Control Freak? He was the one who gave me the Director's Cut the Wrath of the Mutated Super Lion."-Mammoth says finally finding a reason to get off of the ground.

"You don't say, well I believe a little revenge is in order what do you say fellas?" Gizmo says before he starts looking through the system for the adjustments the older villains made. During which Gizmo is put down, Kyd winces as he rubs his side. "Don't give me that, we're in pain to, just get me a chair." Gizmo orders, with his wishes getting full-filled.

"What's the plan boss?"

"Give me a minuet will ya? Okay, so those dunderheads altered the tower but I can put it back to normal, however I can't control the beam or move the tower from here. We need to go here-" Gizmo pulls up a map of tower and then points to a room. "The generator room of the tower, that's where everything is different but it'll be a piece of cake to fix. Kyd Wykkyd, you good to get us there?" Gizmo asks as he looks over the side of the chair to see Kyd nod at him.

"Okay so you do that but I want to pimple the TV freak, where is he?" Mammoth says as he puts his fists together.

"He's in the Control room, up here." Gizmo says as he points to a different room. "But we're fixing the tower first, it'll be all the better when we squash that overweight nerd." Gizmo states with a smirk before Kyd teleports the three of them to the generator, where they see half of Titans fighting Rancid and his robots.

Mammoth charges through, trampling any hostile machine in his way. Kyd carries Gizmo as he follows Mammoth as quickly as he can. Their appearance didn't go unnoticed but they did catch Johnny off guard. Mammoth slams his shoulder into Johnny, knocking him into a stationary generator. Gizmo takes command of the keyboard, despite the many protests from Cyborg. The two work somewhat together and are able to shut down the laser and reboot the computer.

With the hard part behind them, Gizmo and Cyborg regain full control of the tower. They fly it back to the isle it belongs to as Johnny is restrained in thick metal wires.

Kyd lets out a breath of relief as he is able to set Gizmo down. He takes in a deep breath when he is approached by Mammoth.

"Hey we still need to take care of that no life having loser."

Kyd nods then looks over to Gizmo, who joins them, leaving his not so pleasant conversation with Cyborg. Kyd uses the remainder of his strength to get his teammates to the control Room where they get the jump on Control Freak. Not being able to move his hips easily, Kyd holds back on his revenge. From the corner of his eye, he catches site of his determination on one of the many monitors around him.

Kyd Wykkyd appears before Jericho, making him and his team jump from shook. Jericho stares at Kyd with wide eyes before he regains part of himself.

_Why are you here? You I should be in the hospital._

Jericho signs with concerns, seeing the heavily bandaged stomach of Kyd Wykkyd. The dark teen retorts by putting the tip of his index finger to Jericho's chest, particularly his heart. Jericho's concerned expression softens and a small smile forms.

He is brought into a hug, Kyd squeezing him tightly and not letting go. Jericho pats Kyd's back, his smile widening as he feels Kyd rest his head on his shoulder. After a number of moments pass, Robin interrupts the moment.

"I'm sorry to ruin your get to get her but we need to stop Control Freak and Johnny Rancid."-Robin states before he is thrown an open H-communicator. The boy wonder is rudely greeted by Gizmo.

"What do you want crud eater? How'd you get this?"

"We need to stop Control Freak."

"Haha, we beat you to it birdbrain, no one crosses the H.I.V.E Five and gets away with it."

"So, you got to Johnny too? Well uh thanks for the help?"

"Don't ever mention it bird boy. Now get your grubby hands off the communicator!" Gizmo shouts before the connection is cut. Robin closed the devices and looks to Jericho who is still being held by Kyd Wykkyd.

"Uh maybe you should let him breathe Kyd Wykkyd." Robin suggests but Kyd seemingly ignores him but he actually loosens his grip on his boyfriend.

The Titans regroup in the living room with the H.I.V.E waiting for Kyd Wykkyd to depart from Jericho's side.

Kyd shakes his head at the very idea of leaving Jericho, not caring if his teammates have no way of getting back to the main land.

"Come on, we have to go, you can't want to stay here that much."-Gizmo

"You're going to see him again Kyd, but you should go now."-Robin says, trying to reason with Kyd but the teen villain is immovable.

Seeing that this isn't going anywhere Jericho decided to give it a shot himself. The blonde turns to Kyd and puts and hand on his shoulder, easily getting his attention.

_I want to thank you for coming all this way just for me, just to help me. It means a lot to me. You are a great boyfriend and I can't wait until we go out just the two of us again._

Kyd Wykkyd smiles as he looks at the blushing blonde.

_However, you need to go to the hospital, you need the rest. I will come visit you later today I promise._

At that Kyd folds his arms over his chest, not planning on leaving in the first place. Jericho can't help but smile at the determination but also feels bad at what he knows will get Kyd Wykkyd to leave. Jericho places a kiss on Kyd's cheek, feeling it burn his lips within mere seconds. During the kiss Jericho pinches Kyd's sides, making him jump. Jericho pinches him again, this time getting the teen villain to back away.

_I'm sorry, but you need to leave, return to the hospital, I'll see you soon._

Kyd shakes his head but is pinched again, pain racing through his sensitive and wounds. Kyd winces as he moves away but he is then started by Jericho who targets his weakness. Jericho follows Kyd down the hallway, able to best the teen's attempts of blocking his light strikes.

Kyd swats a hand away but then Jericho, wanting Kyd to leave more than before, puts his fists up. Surprised but determined, Kyd does the same. Jericho takes the offensive approach, despite not aiming to actually fight Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd takes a purely defensive position, knowing that he would end up hurting himself if he had to be on the offensive. Kyd blocks a punch and the next but gets his legs swept.

Kyd lands on his back, writhing in some pain but not wanting to show it. Jericho bends his knees and applies them to Kyd's bandaged waist. Kyd clenches his teeth and shakes his, enduring the pain as best he can. Jericho watches Kyd in pain with sadness but also some flattery since the criminal is willing to go through agony to stay with him. Jericho applies his shoe body weight, making Kyd's eyes bulge in pain and his back arch.

Jericho crosses his arms, trying to keep a cold demeanor so Kyd will go get some rest. However, Kyd still remains in agony not moving one inch. That is until Jericho starts digging his knees into his sensitive and wounded flesh. Not able to take the pain that keeps piling up Kyd runs back into the living room and to his teammates, holding his side. Jericho enters the room and signs an apology and a 'I love you' before Kyd teleports himself and his teammates to the hospital.

Jericho makes good on his promise, once the tower was examined and everything was back to normal. Jericho goes to Kyd Wykkyd with his guitar in hand. Once there he sits next to the resting Kyd Wykkyd and plays him a melody.

Later, H.I.V.E is in a familiar stand down with the Titans after robbing a bank. Glares are exchanged as fists tighten the battle ensues. Star bolts fly, explosives are thrown, the juggernauts of the team charge one another. However, a black swirl takes two fighters out of the brawl and onto a grassy part of the mountain.

Kyd Wykkyd and Joseph Wilson are standing across from each other. They look at the other, examining him and pondering their next move. Kyd Wykkyd is the first to do something, which puts Jericho in a loving embrace. A kiss is shared before the two part. Kyd pulls out something that baffles Jericho, a small golden ring. Jericho's hand is gently lifted and Kyd slips it on his ring finger, it's a perfect fit. Jericho stares at the ring and then his gaze drifts to Kyd, who is taking off his gloves. Kyd hands Jericho an identical ring and holds out his hand. Jericho holds the ring in his hands, his heart beating out of his chest but he accepts him, their situation and puts it on Kyd's ring finger.

A passionate kiss, another warm embrace and nothing but happiness is in their hearts. The two break away, Kyd gets in a stance and Jericho does thesame. Punches andkicks are thrown at oneanother. Some are blocked others are dodgebut a few connect. Kyd throws a punch whichJericho catches, Jericho throws a punchwhich Kyd catches. The two are in a stalemate with the exact same expressions.

**The End.**


End file.
